The present invention is a seating apparatus designed to remedy some of the problems associated with prolonged sitting in an upright position, such as pain and discomfort. Manufacturers of office seats have recognized that pain and discomfort associated with prolonged, upright sitting can lead to high medical costs and reduced employee productivity.
Sitting discomfort has been widely investigated and has led to the development of seating systems that enhance the posture and comfort of individuals who sit for long periods of time. These seating systems offer ergonomic solutions based on the premise that comfort is not achieved from a single, static position, but required changes in posture through motion. However, these seating systems are complex, expensive to produce, and are not adaptable to a variety of seating chassis.
What is needed, therefore, is an ergonomically designed seating apparatus that is simple, cost-effective, and adaptable for use in a variety of seating chassis.